


Testing Faith

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie cares for Brooke...RP Fic.





	Testing Faith

Dixie had seen and heard Bully's reaction to Miss Tessmacher changing back from Heel to Face, she had known it was coming and yet when he moved to corner the woman she had been quick to step in, leading Tessmacher away and finally driving them both home, shutting the door and locking it before moving to kiss the woman sweetly. 

"I've got you sweetie... it's okay."

Tessmacher mewed softly into the kiss. 

"Alright gorgeous?"

Tessmacher nodded.

"I am now..."

She murred softly. Dixie smiled, kissing her softly. 

"My Tessie."

Tessmacher purred softly. 

"Sounds like someone wants more...."

"Someone does..."

"Come to bed then baby?"

Tessmacher mewed and followed Dixie eagerly. Dixie smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Sit then lie back sweetie."

Tessmacher obediently followed Dixie's instructions. Dixie smiled softly. 

"Let me strip you baby?"

Tessmacher purred and nodded.

"Yes please."

Dixie smiled and slowly stripped her. Tessmacher purred. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

Tessmacher nodded. 

"Think you can handle some TLC?"

"I'd love to try..."

Tess purred. Dixie smiled, kissing her softly before moving to cup and caress her breasts. Tessmacher mewed. 

"Okay babes?"

Tessmacher nodded.

"Yes....don't stop.... It’s amazing!"

Dixie smiled and kissed her, moving to run a hand down to Tessie's stomach. Tessmacher arched and mewed. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Tessmacher said softly while nodding. Dixie smiled and kissed her sweetly even as she teased her clit. Tessmacher melted into the kiss mewing softly at Dixie's touch.

"Okay baby girl?"

Tess nodded. 

"Want more?"

"Please...oh yes please..."

Tess mewed. Dixie soon set a pace. Tess mewed already close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Tess mewled and came apart.


End file.
